


Slip of the Tongue

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, SB19 - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Tie Kink, blowjob, handjob, maybe smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: Stell and Sejun went out on a movie date, but Sej got bored and decided to watch Stell instead.Moan, that is.
Relationships: Junell, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 28
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

_“Sejun let’s go! Ang bagal naman eh.”_ Stell calls from the living room. 

He is all dressed up and ready to leave, eyebrows furrowed while his hands are clutching the door knob tightly. He glances at his watch and scowls even more. They barely have half an hour left to waste. The movie starts at 7:45 PM and he worries about the long ass queue at the snack stand. Good thing he thought of purchasing their tickets online.

_“Eto na kasi!”_ Sejun cries out, his voice seemingly a mile away.

Stell hears quick steps coming from their bedroom. Quick, disorderly steps before Sejun’s baffled figure darts from outside the room, his sneakers skidding along the tiled floors and almost tripping against the rug.

Stell rolls his eyes in brewing exasperation but he says nothing apart from a hard puff of air. He hastily opens the door and sprints outside, with Sejun trailing behind him. 

#####

One hour into the movie and Sejun decides that it’s uninteresting. Romantic movies are definitely not his cup of tea, but Stell has been pestering him about it for the past week, plus their other three dorm mates have all gone home. So what is a lonesome man to do on a sweltering weekend night?

He tosses a glance at Stell, who looks limply fixated at the show, occasionally shoving some pieces of popcorn down his throat. Sejun narrows his eyes, wandering from Stell’s face down to his neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing at every hard swallow. He decides that he prefers to watch Stell’s throat and its’ wrathful veins a lot better than this movie. 

He begins to lean on Stell’s shoulder and the other man doesn’t seem to bother. With a single breath, Stell’s perfume filled his nostrils. Vanilla, his favourite scent on Stell. He abruptly feels lightheaded at the thought that Stell wore the scent he gifted him with on his last birthday.

As if on cue, Sejun’s hand begins to move on its own, placing it on top of Stell’s hands, stroking it ever so delicately. The other man didn’t flinch, still attentively watching the movie. Sejun’s mouth curves into an impish smile, while a wicked plot takes shape in his head. 

Sejun’s left hand softly brushes from Stell’s fingers up to his arms, leisurely leaving tiny specks of voltage along the road. At long last, Stell winces a little, but tries to keep his focus on the movie. He feels bewildered, a little tickled but tries to hold back from weaving his fingers between Sejun’s. He wishes Sejun would stop teasing him, he has been fancying to watch this movie for a while and he can’t let the older man waste this occasion. After all, he paid for the tickets. Stell clears his throat and decides to pay no heed to Sejun’s schemes.

But Sejun does not concede, his ploy has just begun. He suddenly finds his hand traversing along Stell’s hoodie, until he reaches the hem resting on Stell’s hips. He throws a quick glimpse at Stell, ever so calm and collected. Sejun slowly pulls the hoodie’s hem up, just high enough to let his hands crawl inside the clothing. He let his hand explore Stell’s firm waist, feeling the lumps and lumps of strong, hard muscles lacing Stell’s abdomen. 

His hand roams further, until he reaches Stell’s chest. He could feel the younger male’s breathing a little labored than usual. His fingers skim a couple of inches to the left, catching his nipple. He let one finger move, preying around the nipple. He did the same with the other nipple, fondling in circular motion until Sejun felt they hardened beneath his touch.

He once again takes a peep at Stell, who seems to remain unbothered. Sejun looms in his right ear and sticks his tongue towards Stell’s earlobe, licking it.

_“So..”_ Sejun whispers. _“Try not to react challenge ba ‘to? Hmm. We’ll see.”_

Sejun didn’t notice the growing goose flesh embedded on Stell’s skin, as the younger man swallows his spit roughly and grips on the armrest rather tightly. Stell utters a silent prayer as he felt Sejun’s hands travelling down south. He gobbled up a huge chunk of air as Sejun’s palm landed in the middle of his sweat shorts. His garment’s fabric yielded no protection against the warmth of Sejun’s palms, teasingly skidding across his crotch. 

Sejun continues to palm Stell’s bulging manhood, exchanging his glances between Stell and the gradually swelling length under his hands. He is amused and confused at the same time, as to how Stell can afford to maintain such a deadpan look in his face in contrast to the roused reactions of his body. Stell’s bulge has already sprouted twice its size, making Sejun glow with pride at his inevitable triumph.

Stell finally frees a soft moan, it was almost airy, a whisper, but Sejun hears it nonetheless. Stell knew his cock is beginning to throb and weep droplets of precum. He can only wish that Sejun doesn’t notice this. He awfully wants to touch the man beside him, kiss him and grope him as does but he remains steadfast. It takes all of his willpower to keep his face stern. Somehow, it makes him even hornier. He bites his lower lip while anxiously anticipating Sejun’s next strike.

Sejun’s mouth twitches with delight as he finally hears Stell’s subtle whimpers, a sign that he’s taking pleasure in his advances. He continued palming Stell’s crotch when he notices a tiny, darkened spot. A small puddle of precum, he was so sure. 

_“Looks like someone is wet, hmm?”_ Sejun whispers, eyes glued on Stell’s unyielding poker face.

His trembling hands fingered the elastic band of Stell’s shorts, pulls it up and slides his hand inside, immediately grasping the younger male’s massive hard cock. Sejun’s eyes widens at the recognition that Stell wasn’t wearing any underwear. He feels his own cock throb and he shivers with need. _It can wait. I can wait._ Sejun chants inside his head. For now, he needs to pleasure Stell. Priorities.

Sejun’s hand wraps around Stell’s sizeable manhood and starts stroking. His other hand gets busy pulling down Stell’s waistband, exposing his leaking cock to the cold cinema air, allowing Sejun to fondle him more easily. 

Stell glares at sejun with alarm in his eyes, roughly shaking his head in disapproval. But it only incited Sejun with more want, making his strokes even faster, harder, more psyched up for his wanton desires.

Stell’s toes begin to curl inwards. He wants Sejun to stop. This is not the right place but Hell! This feels so goddamn good. He bites his lip to stifle his moaning, sinking his teeth a little too hard that he tasted a bit of blood in his spit. Sejun’s hand is, probably safe to say, an expert in his own art. Stell’s legs are beginning to wobble, his back slightly arching to battle against Sejun’s demanding strokes. His knuckles turn white as his grip on the armrest tightens.

Sejun can feel Stell’s struggle as he attempts to hold back from screaming. His hips bucking upwards and he grabs it down to keep him stable in his seat. Stell’s eyes are tightly shut now, his mouth slightly open to free his raspy and reckless breathing. Sejun’s eyes burn at the sight, ecstasy eating his brains up while watching Stell’s defenseless state.

Sejun begins to work even faster. In a blink of an eye, he looms downward and licks Stell’s cock before he eventually stretches his mouth over his enormous sex, deep throating him. _Putangina!_ He heard Stell sputter a curse in a low voice. But Sejun dives in just once, just enough to soak Stell’s member for lubrication. 

His other hand grabs Stell’s balls and caresses them, playing with them with his fingers, occasionally pulling them, and fondling them again. While his other hand continues to stroke from the base of Stell’s dick, putting more pressure in the middle of his cock, and teasingly fingering the slippery slit on the head. 

Stell convulses in his seat, he feels the heat pooling in his groins and he knew his climax is closing in. Instinctively, both his hands went up to his mouth to stifle an impending scream.

_“Sej..hnngg..tangina..”_ Stell tries to warn Sejun under his uneven breath. _“I, I’m close..ahh putaa”_

Sejun wears the smile of victory as he commands Stell, _“Cum for me, Stell”._

Stell shudders vehemently as he explodes in strings of cum into Sejun’s hands. His eyes dilating in a frenzy as he throws his head backwards, hitting the cushioned head rest. He immediately sags into his seat, panting and breathing for his life.

Sejun’s hands remain on Stell’s cock, ensuring to milk out every last ounce of semen from the now limp dick. The younger male tries to catch his own breath as he recovers from his orgasm. He kisses Stell briefly on the lips and whispers. 

_“Had fun?”_

Stell manages to lift his head up and glare at Sejun, his breathing still jagged.

_“Mamaya ka sa akin.”_

Sejun’s heart thumped in his chest from anticipation, his dick throbbing inside his pants. He thinks this is the best movie night he had so far, after all.


	2. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of SOTT, where Stell executes his pay back from Sejun's dirty deed at the cinema.

_Mamaya ka sa akin._

Stell’s forewarning resounds in Sejun’s head. The walk from the mall to their apartment takes about only thirty minutes but Stell insisted that they take a cab instead. Neither of the two is talking during the ride and Sejun can feel how uneasy Stell is. Anger? Thrill? Lust? He can’t tell for sure. He just knows that his guts are all wired up from too much anticipation.

Sejun, meanwhile, secretly palms his crotch, not giving a fuck whether or not the Grab driver witnesses his little live show in the backseat. He sinks his teeth against his lower lip, eyes dilating in the small pleasure created by his hand. He’s still hard and it aches. He briefly catches a glimpse of Stell, seating calmly beside him but his eyes are fixed on his hand lingering on top of his bulge. Sejun can very well read the lust burning in Stell’s eyes.

Finally, they arrive at their apartment. Stell takes quick, long strides to their studio unit located at the far end of the ground floor. Sejun quietly follows him from behind.

As soon as Sejun locks the door with an audible click, Stell yanks the other man’s wrist and drags him to the bedroom.

_“O-oww, Stell! Wait up.”_ Sejun groans, his wrists stinging a little from Stell’s tight grip. But the younger man pays no heed. Stell mutters something under his breath, which Sejun can’t figure out. His heart is racing, and he knows his dirty little deed at the movies deserves a good spanking.

At the bedroom, Stell almost flings him to the mattress, where Sejun lands gently on his back, his legs hang on the edge. Stell’s face looks unnerved, unsmiling. An image of Stell earlier, struggling to keep his composure while he handjobbed him flashes through Sejun’s mind, and he smiles maliciously at the memory.

_“What’s so funny?”_ Stell asks in an authoritative tone.

_“Nothing. I just remembered something, from earlier.”_ Sejun says, not even attempting to lie.

_“I see, and you think that was funny?”_ Stell grabs his other wrist, making Sejun wince as the both of them now stand eye to eye.

Sejun can distinctly take a whiff of the remaining Vanilla perfume emanating from Stell’s body, fusing with his mint-scented breath. He buries his face in the nook of Stell’s neck and inhales deeply, reeling in intoxication towards the younger man’s scent, making Stell draw a sharp breath. _Shit._

_“Ahh..Stell, you smell so.. delectable.”_ Sejun whispers, sending little tremors to Stell’s groin.

All at once, Stell unbuttons Sejun’s top, hands exploring throughout the other’s body as the useless shirt sluggishly plummets down to Sejun’s feet, sweeping it off to the side using his toes.

Sejun’s head is thrown backwards as Stell’s lips assault his jawline, his tongue ravaging every visible gap it can find. The younger man’s fingers travel through his tousled hair. His tongue slithers up, until he finds his ear, licking and lapping and darting its insides, making Sejun whimper loudly with delight. _“Ah, ah, ah..Stell. uhnngg..s-so good fuhhck”._

Stell’s other hand reaches for Sejun’s pants. He swiftly unbuckles his belt and desperately undoes the button of his pants. Sejun wastes no time, helping Stell shed off every hindering piece of clothing from his body.

Now Sejun stands in front of Stell, naked and unarmed, his erect cock throbbing with want. Sejun lifts his leg and places it on top of the bed, the other one still on the floor, giving him support as he starts to pump his own dick while Stell watches in thirst. His eyes drilling against Stell’s, making his moans sound provocatively, gyrating his hips while thumbing his slit, pleasing himself and moaning haphazardly. _“Please..ahh, fuck me Stell ahh..”_

Stell grins at the view, and whispers into Sejun’s ear, his body rippling in shudders. _“Payback time.”_

Stell pulls out his bandana from the pocket of his sweat shorts, folds it across until it was only a couple of inches wide. Sejun stares in confusion, which eventually turns into a look of daze as Stell looms closer to him, and covers his eyes using the fabric.

Sejun swallows hard, his senses amplify now that he’s helplessly on blindfold. He suddenly feels Stell holding both his forearms and gently guides him in lying down the bed. But his reprieve is once again cut short as both of his arms are involuntarily raised above his head, and another fabric is used to tie both his hands up and knotted onto something sturdy. The steel headboard, perhaps.

_“S-Stell, w-what are you doing??”_ Sejun cries out as his body squirms from side to side. He attempts to yank his arms but it seems unviable to break free from. He gasps sharply as Stell’s strong hands easily pry his legs open, stretching him wide, exposing every inch of him to Stell’s lust-ridden eyes. A warm hand encloses around his balls, playfully tugging and caressing each one. _”Aahhh tangina uhng yess...d-don't stop uhnngg..”_

_“Fret not Sej. I’ll make you feel good.”_ Stell said softly, his lips brush gently against Sejun’s earlobe and licks it afterwards. Sejun shivers and suppresses a moan, his fingers twist against the folds of the fabric tied around his wrists. Shortly after, he feels Stell’s weight on him disappear, and hears smooth footsteps leaving the room, deserting Sejun weak and blinded by darkness.

A few moments later, he hears Stell’s footsteps again, coming back but this time, he hears another sound which he is unable to predict. All of a sudden, a moist flesh invades his mouth, making him groan. He may not be able to see, but Stell’s mint-scented breath always gives him away. Stell’s tongue continues to dart inside Sejun’s mouth, teasing and devouring, almost blocking his airway and nearly chokes him. He gasps for breath as soon as Stell breaks off their lethal kiss.

Soon after, Stell’s tongue moves along his jawline, swirling on every inch of skin while his teeth graze on the sides of his flesh before seizing Sejun’s neck, consequently leaving wet hot traces of spit all over his body.

Stell moves further down from Sejun’s neck to his chest, while ridding off his own clothing one by one, tossing garments wherever, until they are both lying stark-naked, the warmth of their skin melding into an immense surge of current, burning them alive. Sejun whimpers louder as he feels Stell’s hard sex rubbing against his own. _“Shit Stell, aahh…fuck me already uhhnngg..it hurts.”_ Sejun grunts, his legs twisting in knots.

Stell smirks as his tongue shifts to Sejun’s nipples, sucking and licking and sucking once more. He does this to both Sejun’s nipples until he feels them harden against his tongue. Sejun’s back hooks up, his legs flailing fiercely but Stell’s weight bars him from moving so. _“Too early Sejun. I haven’t even started”._

Stell’s tongue roams around one more time, travelling down his tummy, and reaches his belly button. His tongue swirls around it, nibbles on the surrounding skin gently and licks the little reddish bite marks he created. Sejun’s chest heaves up and down, panting in labour. _“S-Stell..ahhh..please..I c-can't..”_

Stell smiles wickedly at the sight as he arches up and reaches for the bucket (he brought in from the kitchen earlier) from the bedside table. His fingers search inside the bucket and he retracts his hand after obtaining the object he needs, places it inside his mouth as he leans over to Sejun’s cock.

Sejun wheezes in shock as he feels an icy-cold mouth suck his balls. The pain in his groin and his shoulders plus the ice cube inside Stell’s mouth drive Sejun over the edge, thrashing his head up and down and back and forth in vain. _“Stelllll..putanginaa”_ Sejun howls in his prolonged torment.

Feeling dissatisfied, Stell juggles a pair of ice cubes in his hands until it melted, benumbing his fingers. He uses the same icy-cold hand to grope Sejun’s cock, making the other man flinch and moan yet again. He continued to pump Sejun hard and fast, while his mouth is still licking and lapping Sejun’s balls. The overflowing sensation pushes Sejun closer and closer to his climax. _“Stell..ahh Stell, I’m c-close aahh shit”._

Sejun growled in frustration as Stell abruptly stopped sucking his balls and pumping his dick just as he was about to cum, the heat in his groins threatening to explode. _“Stell! W-why the fuck??!”_

_“Patience, love.”_ Stell whispers into the other man’s ear. But even before Sejun could beg, he recoils when he felt a finger rubbing around his hole. His torso bucks upward, legs trembling, but Stell grabs his hips down to keep him from moving and pins Sejun’s leg against the mattress with his weight. _“Easy love. Stay put.”_

Stell lowers his head to Sejun’s ass and darts out his tongue, bathes the latter’s butt hole with a lavish amount of drool, making Sejun jerk up and about, driving himself mad with an all-consuming frenzy. _“Oh shit, ahhnnggg take me alreauhnngg..dy”._

After ensuring Sejun’s hole is well lubed, Stell finally penetrates a finger into Sejun’s entrance. He probes one digit, making Sejun squirm. His hole is pretty tight but Stell’s finger glides in successfully, so he inserts another, still smooth in pace. When they both catch the pulse, Stell increases his speed, ultimately shoving two digits viciously in and out of Sejun’s hole. 

It didn’t take long before Stell hits his prostate and aggressively pokes on the sensitive fleshy bulb that makes Sejun wail out loud. _“Aaaaah shet. Putaaa”_ Sejun cries in both pain and ecstasy, his cock unceasingly dripping with pre-orgasm. 

_“Don’t cum yet. Hold it.”_ Stell commands as he continues to finger-fuck Sejun’s hole. The older male doesn’t know how much longer he can hold himself from coming. His groin is about to burst any minute, toes curling inwards in delirium and agony. _“Ah..ah tanginaa, hindi ko na kayaaa”_ pleads Sejun.

_“I said hold it!”_ Stell bellows, and brusquely pulls out his finger out of Sejun’s ass. 

_“Putang ina! Stell! I need to release!”_ Sejun pleads, his chest heaving in exasperation and pain. _“Hindi kita binitin kanina. This is unfair!”_ Sejun’s continued, his voice sounding wrecked, distraughtly tossing in the bed and yanking his arms from the deadlock. Stell sees the redness in Sejun’s arms.

Finally, he positions himself between Sejun’s thighs, the other’s legs hanging behind his back. He pumps his own cock briefly and rubs the bulbous head against Sejun’s wet hole, making the other shudder with brimming hunger for flesh. _“You want this huh? You want my cock??”_ Stell grits through his teeth as he rammed into Sejun’s moist-filled entrance, drawing out an audible cry from the older man.

Pleasure burned through Sejun’s veins as he topple over the edges as Stell’s massive hard cock ruthlessly pounded in and out of his body, while Stell’s other hand pumps Sejun’s dick in the same rhythm of his thrusts. Sejun’s cock continuously dripping with pre-orgasm, making a small puddle of slime in his torso.

_“Aaaaahh tang ina..fuckk..harder Stell..harderrr”_..Sejun moaned, delirious in his lust. Stell plunged his cock harder, deeper, shoving his hips with all his might like it could melt his body and Sejun’s. He feels his climax nearing. Sejun thrusts his hips forward, meeting Stell’s pace, the latter submerging in exhilarating euphoria.

Stell’s body rocked in shudders as he unloaded stream after stream of his delicious cum inside Sejun, his eyes dilating, muted cries lodged deep in his throat. _“Uhh..damn..you feel so good..”_ Stell whimpers, all strength from his body bled dry.

Not long after, Sejun follows with an intense blast of orgasm, spurting hot white liquid all over his abs up to his chest, and over Stell’s chest, his entire body convulsing while gasping fiercely for air until gradually thawing into a boneless mess under Stell’s arms. 

Stell languidly pulls himself out of Sejun, his slit still dripping with cum, leaving wet trails on Sejun’s limp legs. Stell reaches over Sejun’s wrists and quickly unties him, removing his blindfold next. He cups his lover’s chin while his other hand caresses his face and massages his scalp before he plants a wet kiss on Sejun’s parted lips. 

He gingerly stands up and cleans their hot mess with wet tissues, briefly scanning Sejun’s limp figure coiled on the mattress from time to time. Stell lets out a sigh. Did he go too far? He just wants to spice things up a little. He settles back to bed, lying beside Sejun and placing the latter’s head cautiously over his biceps. He runs his fingers again through Sejun’s hair, removing a chunk of bangs that covers half of his face.

Sejun’s eyes are still squeezed shut but his mouth is slightly ajar, trying to chase quick shallow breaths. His sore wrists feebly fall onto his sides, which Stell takes in his hands and massages them tenderly, pressing his lips on the red and purplish welts.

_“Love I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again.”_ Stell whispers into Sejun’s ears and buries his face in the nook of the older man’s neck. Sejun’s eyes flutters open, gathers his strength and turns on his side to face Stell, and sees a mop of black hair, his nostrils filled with the scent of his strawberry shampoo. He wraps an arm around Stell’s waist and kisses his hair. _“It’s alright love. I’m just a little sore.”_ He kisses Stell’s hair once more, making the younger male lift his head to to face Sejun. _“Ano masakit sayo love? Lagyan natin ng ice.”_

Sejun thinks about the question for a moment and points to his reddened wrists. _“Dito”_ then points down his ass. _“Saka dun sa ibaba.”_. Stell smirks and pinches his lover’s nose. _“Lalagyan din natin ng ice yung ibaba? Haha.”_

_“Next time.”_ Sejun whispers into Stell’s ear, making the latter shiver. 

_“I love you Sej.”_  
_“I love you more.”_

They pressed their lips softly and cradled each other until they both fell asleep.


End file.
